banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swarm Druid
Druid of the Streets, the Swarm Druid takes on the power of fungus and swarms rather than plants and animals. Abilities Fecund Familiar (Ex) A Swarm Druid bonds with an urban familiar, treating her druid level as her wizard level for the purposes of determining her familiar’s abilities. A Swarm Druid bonds with an urban familiar, treating her druid level as her wizard level for the purposes of determining her familiar’s abilities. The Swarm Druid must select her familiar from the following options: cat, house centipede, rat, raven, or scarlet spider. The fecund familiar gains the benefits of its master’s child of pollution, shadowy opportunist, and venom immunity class abilities. As a standard action, a Swarm Druid can cause her familiar to burst forth into a full swarm of identical creatures, filling four contiguous 5-foot squares and gaining temporary hit points equal to half its master’s maximum hit points. While in swarm form, the familiar loses the improved evasion, share spells, deliver touch attack, and scry on familiar special abilities. It uses its normal AC, saving throws, and skill bonuses, and it gains the swarm subtype and the ability to make swarm attacks (dealing 1d6 points of damage at 1st level and using the Swarm Druid’s druid level as the swarm’s Hit Dice to determine damage increases as per the swarm subtype). The Swarm Druid is immune to her own familiar’s swarm attack. Beginning at 5th level, any creature damaged by a fecund familiar’s swarm attack must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 the Swarm Druid’s druid level + the Swarm Druid’s Wisdom modifier) or be sickened for 1d6 rounds. At 12th level, creatures that fail their Fortitude saving throws instead become nauseated. A Swarm Druid can transform her familiar into a swarm a number of times each day equal to her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), and the transformation lasts for 1 minute per druid level, or until the Swarm Druid reverts her familiar back to a singular form as a standard action. A fecund familiar cannot be reduced in size to Diminutive or smaller when in swarm form. The Swarm Druid must select her familiar from the following options: cat, house centipede, rat, raven, or scarlet spider. The fecund familiar gains the benefits of its master’s child of pollution and venom immunity class abilities. As a standard action, a Swarm Druid can cause her familiar to burst forth into a full swarm of identical creatures, filling four contiguous 5-foot squares and gaining temporary hit points equal to half its master’s maximum hit points. While in swarm form, the familiar loses the improved evasion, share spells, deliver touch attack, and scry on familiar special abilities. It uses its normal AC, saving throws, and skill bonuses, and it gains the swarm subtype and the ability to make swarm attacks (dealing 1d6 points of damage at 1st level and using the Swarm Druid’s druid level as the swarm’s Hit Dice to determine damage increases as per the swarm subtype). The Swarm Druid is immune to her own familiar’s swarm attack. Beginning at 5th level, any creature damaged by a fecund familiar’s swarm attack must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 the Swarm Druid’s druid level + the Swarm Druid’s Wisdom modifier) or be sickened for 1d6 rounds. At 12th level, creatures that fail their Fortitude saving throws instead become nauseated. A Swarm Druid can transform her familiar into a swarm a number of times each day equal to her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), and the transformation lasts for 1 minute per druid level, or until the Swarm Druid reverts her familiar back to a singular form as a standard action. A fecund familiar cannot be reduced in size to Diminutive or smaller when in swarm form. This replaces Animal Companion. Vermin Heart (Ex) At 2nd Level, you may target vermin with spells and special abilities that only affect animals (although they are still affected by spells targeting vermin as well). This replaces Woodland Stride. Child of Pollution (Su) Starting at 4th level, a Swarm Druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against disease and poisons, and she can eat spoiled or rotting food and drink without ill effect. Once per day for every 4 druid levels she has, a Swarm Druid can devour a handful of rotting food as a standard action to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1d8 + her druid level that last for 1 hour. This ability replaces resist nature’s lure. Swarm Form (Su) At 12th level, a Swarm Druid can use wild form to transform into a swarm of vermin, functioning as swarm skin, but not allowing her to splitinto more than one contiguous swarm. She doesn’t leave her gear behind when she uses this ability, and she can revert to her mundane form normally. This ability replaces the normal wild form options gained at 12th level.Category:Archetypes